Tiffany ate 5 slices of pizza. Omar ate 5 slices. If Tiffany ate $\dfrac{5}{14}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Answer: If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{14}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 14 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 10 slices, which leaves 4 out of 14 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{14}$ of the pizza remaining.